


Romans Night

by Kal_orne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_orne/pseuds/Kal_orne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries.  A floofy story revolving around Underfell Papyrus and his nephew Times New Roman.  Based on characters created by askthefontfamily on Tumblr.  (see notes for details)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tale Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fanfiction based around the story/pictures from the askthefontfamily blog on Tumblr. I have asked for and received permission to use their AU as a base for my story.  
> Full credit for creation of characters goes to http://askthefontfamily.tumblr.com . I strongly advise that you check them out as they are awesome. Also you should check out their fic, Splashes of Blue and Red at https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390526 . Be advised though that some of their content is NSFW so 18+.  
> Oh one more thing though I am using an existing AU and am using some of the story as a start off point my work does not represent what the creators of the blog think. In other words this is not cannon, this is just a story I got in my head from seeing their work. This chapter/piece will be a bit heavy with things taken from the AU just while I set up for my stuff. Again check out the Creators page.

Red and Blue had been together for about 3 years when they learned they were having their first child. Red was ecstatic when he saw that tiny soul floating in his translucent belly for the first time. Blue had had much the same reaction when Red had told him. Both small skeletons could not wait the day that they got to meet their first born for the first time.

That’s not to say that the pregnancy was easy for Red. Pregnant monsters tended to lose some of their magic abilities during the course of the pregnancy, unfortunately for Red this meant the he could no longer teleport when he was feeling lazy and his blasters had a nasty habit of fizzling out due to lack of magic. Also having suffered years of physical abuse at the hands of his older brother, Papyrus, meant that he now suffered from some on-going medical problems, like his epilepsy. Poorly healed broken bones meant he suffered joint pain and general aches all over. Luckily the cold air of Snowdin was just the thing to help alleviate some of the aching. Red would often walk alone, enjoying time with his unborn child in the quiet forest. It was on a day much like any other that things suddenly took a turn.

As he had for the last several weeks Red walking through the forest surrounding Snowdin town. Gently falling flakes brushing against his skull as he passed by Blues sentry post, which stood empty Blue having arrived home an hour before. The child within him gave a sudden sharp kick causing Red to slow and place his hand on his belly.  
“Heh, don’t you start that now kid. Were only going as far as the ruins and then we’ll head home. Your Pops is making quiche tonight we definitely don’t want to miss that.” Red smiled and rubbed his belly for a few more moments before carrying on towards the ruins. Just as he crossed the bridge where Paps had built his “gate thingy” the child gave another sharp kick.

“If you don’t give that up lil guy I might not give you dessert tonight.” Red smiled fondle down at his belly, concealed behind his closed jacket.

“Who are you talking to Sans?” the voice speaking from the bridge behind Red chilled his soul. Turning slowly around he came face to face with the black armoured figure of his brother.

“Boss?” Red brought one hand up to protect his belly and backed away, slowly, never taking his eyes off of the skeleton in front of him.

“So you’re alive. When you disappeared I thought that someone had finally dusted your lazy ass. But here you are having a nice stroll through the forest talking to all your friends.” Papyrus gestured to the empty air next to Red, smirking coldly.

Realization dawned on Red, *He doesn’t know about the baby*. Red wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing but he knew that he had to get away as soon as possible. Looking to his right there was nothing but a few feet of land and then a sharp drop, to his left there was dense forest, too dense for him to get through. Behind him he was quickly running out of room he knew, he could feel the looming shadow of the ruins on his back and in front of him was his brother standing on the only bridge out of this area. He was cornered, without his teleportation powers he was trapped. 

His attention was brought back to the area in front of him as he heard foot falls crunching through the snow. Papyrus was coming.

“Boss. I… I…” Red could think of nothing to say that might placate Papyrus. His back met with a solid barrier, he had reached the door to the ruins, he had run out of places to run. He looked to his left and saw the camera in the bushes next to him. Would Alphys be monitoring her cameras? I she was then there was some hope of help arriving, unfortunately it was just as likely that Alphys was watching some anime or doing something with Undyne.

“Sans I’m talking to you.” Papyrus was right in front of him, close enough for Red to see Dust clinging to his armour and gloves. Red felt his soul tremble with fear, the child began moving restlessly within him as it sensed his fear.

“Bro..” Red got no further as Papyrus’ fist lashed out striking him across the face.

“I’ve told you before Sans. I am not the brother of such a week pathetic piece of garbage.” Papyrus glared at Red with contempt in his eyes. “Now get up you lazy good for nothing we’re going home.” 

Red trembled violently in the snow, his face aching from the blow. He looked around, desperately trying to find some way out of this. Suddenly his pocket began to buzz and music began to play. His phone. Quickly he reached into his pocket and pressed the answer button, only to have the device struck from his hand into the snow several feet away. 

“You little piece of shit, I told you to move NOW!!!” As he yelled the last word Papyrus drew back his foot and lashed out catching Red just below the ribs. Right where Reds unborn child lay nestled. Red felt something inside him break and suddenly he was in overwhelming pain. Crying out he fell forward into the snow clutching his abdomen.

Papyrus heard a faint noise from off to his side and realised it was the phone he had knocked out of his brothers hands moments before. He raised his foot and stamped down on the annoying device.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Papyrus barked from above him “I didn’t hit you that hard.” When Red did not answer Papyrus approached and stared down at him. He had hit his brother harder than this before so why was he acting like this now. He looked closer and saw something glowing under his brother’s jacket. He reached down and yanked up the fabric and recoiled from the sight of the glowing red belly with the tiny soul floating within. As he watched the red glow faded and began to flicker. He could also see a red fluid staining the snow.  
Without another word Papyrus turned and walked away leaving Red to lie in the snow alone.

 

Meanwhile….

Blue stood in the kitchen finishing dinner for himself and his family. Red was out for his walk and Paps was due back from training with Undyne any minute. The house peaceful. Blue supposed he should enjoy it while he could, once the kid was born there was going to be a lot less quiet and a lot more wailing baby and sleepless nights, he couldn’t wait. Ever since Red had lifted up his t-shirt to reveal the tiny soul Blue had been in love with his child. Paps too had been so happy when they shared their news. Even Undyne and Alphys were pleased for them. Blue smiled to himself, he truly was blessed to have this family.

The front door opened and in walked Paps and Undyne.

“Hello Brother” Papyrus called cheerfully

“Hey nerd” Undyne raised a hand holding a bag. “Where’s the mommy to be? Got him something.” Undyne looked around the room as though she expected to see Red pop up from behind the couch.

“Reds out for a walk. He’ll be back soon if you want to wait.”

“I’ve got stuff to do nerd. How about you go get him?” Undyne said pacing back and forth. Blue knew she would pace a hole into the carpet if he kept her waiting. Shrugging he pulled out his phone and dialled Reds number.

After a few rings Red picked up on his end. “Hey Red Undy….” Blue got no further when there was a loud bang on the other end of the line and a voice shouting.  
“You little piece of shit, I told you to move NOW!!!”  
Followed by a cry of pain which could only have come from Red. Blue felt his soul stutter as he listened to the love of his life cry out in pain.

“Red can you hear me? Red? RED!?!” Blue yelled into his phone before the line went dead. He redialled Reds number only for it to go directly to voice mail.  
Blue looked at the phone in his hand, his hand shook violently; he didn’t know what to do. Red was in trouble and he had no idea where he was. Red had not fixed rout that he walked. He could be in Waterfall, Near the Ruins, hell he could be in Grillby's. Why had He let him go alone?

“Brother?”

Blue looked up at the concerned faces of Paps and Undyne. “What wrong nerd?” Undyne asked softly. 

“Somethings happened to Red.” Sans began to walk towards the door. “There was another voice and then Red screamed and now his phone is dead and I have no idea where he is.” Just as he reached the door Paps caught his hand.

“Brother we’ll find him quicker if we work together.” Paps said squeezing his hand.

“That’s right nerd. So you say you don’t know where our lil Red mommy is well let’s ask Alphys if she can find him on her cameras.” As she spoke she pulled out her phone. Soon she was talking to the royal scientist. “Al. Lil Reds missing can you see him on the cameras?”

A few moments of agonizing silence passed before Undyne spoke again. “Close to the door of the ruin? Alright we’ll get to him as fast as we can.” Undyne turned to tell the two skeletons what Alphys had told her but there was only one there. Blue was gone.

 

Red was trying to stay as still as possible, the pain was getting worse and the only thing he could think of now was the baby. He was losing the baby and it was all his fault. What would Blue say when he found out he had failed to protect their child. Would Blue ever forgive him? Another wave of pain rolled through him and he whimpered. Boss had left a little while ago, not even looking back at the misery he had brought. Red didn’t feel the cold anymore but he had a feeling that was a bad thing. Tears flowed freely down his face, he had been so happy, now everything was in ruins and it was all his fault. If he had of fought instead of backing away if he had of run instead of being cornered if he had of protected his child better this wouldn’t be happening now.

Suddenly the air in front of him gave a loud pop and Blue was standing only a few feet away, his back to Red, looking franticly around. Red tried to call out to him but all that came out was a strangled whine as another wave crashed over him. It was enough though as Blue swung around and ran towards him.   
Blue took in the sight of his love lying in the snow with amniotic fluid (there really isn’t anything else to call it) slowing staining the snow around him. Red looked up at him and tried to speak only to have his words cut off by a strangled cry of pain. Blue gathered Red up into his arms and quickly teleported both of them to Alphys lab.

“Blue!” Alphys cried as he appeared beside her. I have a room set up with everything you might need follow me.” Alphys led Blue to a secluded room at the back of the lab, inside was a surprising amount of hospital equipment. “Thanks Alphys, can you let Papyrus know what is happening?” with that Blue shut the door and began to work.

It took almost an hour for Paps and Undyne to arrive, both of them had started for the ruins when they had realized that Blue had teleported, when Alphys had called to say Blue and Red were at the lab they had been at Paps Gauntlet Bridge.

“How is Red?” Paps asked as soon as he saw the small dinosaur like monster standing outside on of the many doors in the lab. 

“I don’t know. Blue locked me out and I haven’t heard anything in a while.” Alphys was wringing her hands together as she spoke.

“So you heard something to begin with?” Undyne asked gently.

“Red was screaming.” Alphys responded sadly.

“What!?!” Paps cried as Undyne stepped forward to slam her hand on the door.

“Nerd!!! Open up or I’m breaking down the door.” Undyne waited a moment before yelling again. “You have till the count of three nerd.” Once again silence was her only answer. “One… Two… Thr”

The door swung open revealing Blue tear stains on his exhausted face and a small blue blanket held in his arms. Paps was the first to move, walking quickly to his older brother. 

“Brother?” Paps spoke softly gently laying his hand on the smaller skeletons shoulder. Blue looked up at him and gave a crooked smile. “Heh, meet your nephew Paps.” Blue spoke while gently moving one corner of the blanket to the side revealing a tiny skeleton, a faint purple tint showed on his cheeks and on the right side of his face (The baby’s right-side) was a deep crack that ran all the way from his chin to his forehead.

“This is Times New Roman.” Blue said with a smile.

 

Red took several weeks to fully recover his HP had dropped dangerously low during his ordeal. Red had told the others exactly what had happened and who had attacked him and had had to grab Blue to stop the other skeleton from teleporting into the alternate reality that held his attacker. None of them could figure out how Reds brother had crossed into this reality to begin with.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months to years and after a while things began to get back to normal. Red kept Roman close to him at all times, not only for the baby’s safety but also to share his magic with the child, giving him an extra boost to get him through his first few fragile months. All of their family and friends adored the tiny baby bones. Paps especially loved spending time with his nephew, reading to him and showing him puzzles. Undyne and Alphys often came to visit often bringing others with them. Mettaton loved the tiny child often trying to dress him in cute outfits made just for him, Asgore had come by to see the newest addition to the underground bringing with him some tea for Red to help give him energy and a new soft toy for Roman. Even Toriel had opened the ruins door when Blue had knocked and told her he had Roman with him.

All in all those early day were peaceful. That is until one day.  
Blue sat in the living room reading a joke book when Reds voice had come from the landing.

“Hey Blue?”

“Yes Red?”

“Um… are these your blasters?” Red had asked not looking away from Romans bedroom.

“What, my blasters aren’t out.” Blue put away his joke book and teleported up the stairs and joined Red in at the door of the nursery. Red simply pointed at the crib with a confused look on his face. “I think we might have a problem.”

Blue looked down into the crib and sure enough lying cuddle up to his sleeping son were two tiny blasters. The magical aura around them shone the same colour as Romans soul.  
“Well this is unexpected.” Blue said reaching down a stroking his sons skull gently.

After that Romans magic came on in leaps and bounds. First his blasters materialized then his telekinesis. Paps had gotten quite a shock when the stuffed animal Asgore had given Roman had rocketed into his face one morning. Roman found this very entertaining and it soon became one of his favourite games, making his poor uncle Paps dodge. Next came Romans ability to teleport, one moment Roman would be sitting on a blanket on the floor and the next he would be in the kitchen on the table or he would disappear from the bath only to reappear under the bed. Needless to say this terrified his parents. Red even went so far as to tie a bell on a piece of ribbon to his wrist so they could hear him.   
This worked well enough for a while until one night Blue went to feed Roman. The crib was empty, Blue went still and listened for the tell-tale ding of the bell or some coo or cry from Roman himself. Nothing. 

Red and Blue searched high and low for their child but could not find anything. They called there friends and family for help but still nothing, finally it seemed like the entire underground was searching for on small, lost baby bones. But there was no sign of him.

 

In Underfell…  
Papyrus walked through the silent forest; he was in a foul mood and swore he would kill the first fool who crossed his path. From off to his right was a small sound, he wasn’t even sure if he had heard it.   
Just as he was about to continue he heard it again. Ding. A small sound that should have held no interest for the Captain of the Royal Guard. But for some reason he felt drawn to it. Papyrus followed they sound until he came to a clearing, for a moment he thought there was nothing there until another ding drew his attention to the base of the tree next to him. 

There on the ground was a tiny skeleton, no bigger than the annoying dog that was sometimes seen. It wasn’t unusual for children to be abandoned by their parents, if the child was sickly or if the family didn’t have enough money for food. Papyrus told himself he didn’t care but as he turned to walk away the baby opened his eyes and looked at his and for a moment all Papyrus saw was his little brother staring up at him. The baby let out a small try, cold and probably hungry the baby wouldn’t last long in the forest alone. 

As Papyrus watched the baby’s arms reached out to him.


	2. I think I'll regret this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2!!! Thanks to everyone who liked or left a kudo I really appreciate it. Just to clarify words bordered in “ “ is spoken language and words bordered in ‘ ‘ are thoughts. Papyrus has a lot of thought dialog, probably because he has no one else to talk to. He also mutters to himself. Font between +++++++++ is memory/daydream.

Papyrus stood staring at the tiny skeleton in front of him, wearing a purple striped onesie with a blanket between him and the frozen ground on which he sat. He shook his head and once again turned to walk away only to be once again stopped by a cry of unhappiness. One small sound led to another and soon enough the baby bones sobbing filled the otherwise silent forest.

“If the brat keeps that up some monster is going to dust him for sure.” Papyrus muttered to himself. 

‘And why do you care’ Papyrus’ inner voice asked coldly ‘you would be better off collecting that EXP for yourself’.

Looking down again Papyrus noticed that the baby bones was still making grabby hands towards him. Large eyes watched his every move, tears running down cheekbones.

“Fuck this.” With that Papyrus turned and strode out of the clearing, leaving the wailing child behind him.

As he walked a memory he had long ago pushed aside flashed before his eyes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sans lay in front of him, barely seven years old, his stripped jumper was torn and his bones were scraped and bruised. Beside him stood Undyne, grinning like always, she brought her foot down into Sans’ ribs causing a sharp cry of pain to escape his younger brothers mouth.

“This little whiney bitch is related to you?” Undyne jeered, laughing at Papyrus.

Papyrus looked from Undyne to Sans who looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging his big brother to help him.

“I don’t know what you mean; I’m not related to anyone that weak.” Papyrus said before turning and walking away, the echoes of Sans cries of pain following him.

Later that same day Sans had dragged his beaten form through the door of the house that he shared with his brother. Papyrus sat at the kitchen table working on some puzzles.  
He stood in front of Papyrus and glared at him. “Why didn’t you help me?” Sans asked.

“What?” Papyrus replied not even bothering to look at his brother.

“Why didn’t you stop Undyne, I didn’t do anything to her, why didn’t you help me?” Sans voice began to break and warble as he spoke, large tears running down his face.

“Why didn’t I help you?” Papyrus growled finally looking at Sans. “Because Undyne is right, you’re nothing but a whiney little bitch, maybe if I leave you to fight your own battles you might start getting stronger instead of being such an embarrassing weakling.” 

Sans stood staring at him in complete shock. Papyrus brushed past Sans leaving his brother to watch him leave. 

Within his ribcage a small crack appeared on the surface of Sans soul. The first of many to come.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Papyrus stood frozen in the snow, one hand slowly rising to touch his face. Tears slowly slid down his cheekbones falling onto the snow at his feet.

“What the fuck?” 

He hadn’t thought about this kind of crap in years and now after seeing that weak little bag of bones all this stuff he thought dead and buried started to come back to him. This was ridiculous. That stupid kid was nothing to do with him.

But…

The brat looked like Sans had all those years ago, helpless and pleading for his help. Why did this have to have this effect on him?

With an angry growl Papyrus turned and stamped back to the clearing that the brat was in. As he approached he noticed the kid had stopped crying. The only sound he could hear was a strange sloshing sound.

As he once again cleared the trees and entered the clearing he spotted the source of the sloshing sound. A woshua stud above the kid staring intently at him. The brat simple stared back, sniffling softly. 

“Filthy thing… needs to be cleansed.” Woshua twitched and giggled as it spoke, bringing forth its water droplet bullets and aiming them at the helpless brat. Just as it was about to release its attack bones shot out of the ground piercing its body and dropping its HP to zero in a single hit. Woshua’s dust fell to the ground a short distance from where the brat sat watching.

With an angry grumble Papyrus walked over to the kid, walking through the pile of dust as though it wasn’t there.

“You’re already proving to be more hassle then you’re worth, brat.” 

The kid was still sniffling, looking up at Papyrus with large watery eyes. Once more he raised his hands and made week grabbing motions towards the larger skeleton. And with a deep sigh Papyrus bent and picked up the brat. The kid instantly cuddled up to his chest seeking what little warmth it could find there. His onesie and blanket were soaked from the snow and the tiny skeleton was rattling with the cold. With yet another sigh Papyrus removed his scarf and wrapped it around the small form in his arms. Finally warmer and comforted by the fact he was being held the baby bones drifted off to sleep.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.”

Papyrus managed to make it home without seeing another monster. It was getting late and the caverns had begun to darken. 

He set the brat down on the couch and went to the kitchen to warm up some food. The brat would most likely be hungry when he woke again. As he stood waiting for the water to boil he had time to think about what he was doing. He had just rescued this brat from dying out in the forest, hell he had even killed Woshua to protect him. Not that that was all that different from what he would have done to the germ-phobic little monster any other day, but today he had done it for this brat. 

A brat he didn’t know… or did he?

He had thought it when he first saw the brat, he looks like Sans. 

His thoughts were cut short by a thud, followed quickly by a shrill cry coming from the living room. He moved into the other room and saw the brat, sobbing, now on the floor in a tangle of blankets and Papyrus’ scarf having fallen off the couch. 

With an angry grumble Papyrus walked over and picked up the brat by the back of the jumper holding so they were eye to eye.

“Shut the hell up.” Papyrus snarled at the still crying brat. The child hiccupped and looked at Papyrus before promptly sticking his fist into Papyrus’ eye socket. Papyrus tried to pull his head back only to have the brat latch on to his eye socket like a leech.

Papyrus tugged the brat trying to detach it from his face. With no success.

“Let go brat!” Papyrus wrapped one hand around the brat’s wrist while still holding him with the other. He tugged harder but still the brat wouldn’t let go.

As Papyrus took a step back his heel caught the discarded blanket, causing him to stumble back. He felt the back of his legs hit the coffee table and then he felt himself tip backwards falling over the offending piece of furniture. 

For a moment he lay dazed not sure what had just happened.

A giggle drew his attention to the small figure now sitting on his chest, the brat sat there giggling and waving his arms around as though this had been the funniest game he had ever played.

“I am really gonna regret this.” Papyrus said mournfully as he let his head fall back to the floor, all the while the brat laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Blasted Blasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shienanigans from Underfell Papyrus (Night) and his cute little nephew (Roman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have some things to clarify
> 
> Romans age: I see Roman as being a little over 2 years old. He can toddle but cannot talk yet.
> 
> Names: I have not been using the names from the au as this story is based before Night got that name; he is still just Papyrus or Boss. As for Night not using Romans name, how in heavens name would he know the name of a baby he just found.
> 
> Questions: If you guys have any questions about this story please address them to me, Kal-orne. Even though I am using askthefontfamily au and they are nice enough to reblog the story on their own page, that does not mean that this is following their storyline this is a fanfic of their work, I am not consulting with them on chapters or ideas.  
> Ok hope that clarifies somethings. Now on to the chapter.

Night lay on the floor for a few more moments simply staring at the dingy ceiling as he thought about how easy it would be to simply put the brat out on the porch and let the dogs have him. He was wrenched from these thoughts by the hiss of water hitting flame; it took him a moment to realize what it was. 

“Shit the soup.” Papyrus sat up quickly, setting the brat down on the floor as he turned and hurried into the kitchen. He quickly turned off the stove and lifted the lid off the pot, the thick liquid steamed and the aroma caused the tall skeletons non-existent belly to rumble. Papyrus opened one of the cupboards to his left and retrieved the only two bowls that were inside, one a large smooth bowl in graduating shades from black at the base to red at the rim, this was his own bowl, the other was a much smaller discoloured bowl that had one time or another been broken and glued back together, this had once belonged to Sans.

He filled both bowls and returned to the sitting room only to find the brat was not where he had left him. Looking quickly around the room he could not spot the tiny skeleton any where.

“Where are you?” Papyrus growled.

From behind the couch came a soft noise, almost as if someone had brushed up against the fabric.

“Fucking brat.” Papyrus didn’t bother to walk to the end of the couch; instead her placed the bowls on the coffee table and pulled the couch away from the wall.

The brat was indeed there, but he was not alone. Floating above him was a mini Gaster Blaster, another lay on the floor next to the brat as the kid petted it. The sight of these bestial skulls which looked so like his brothers sent a pang through his very soul. He remembered his brother smile when he had first summoned the weapons and he remembered his own anger at having been surpassed at something by his younger brother. This brat was even younger than Sans was then and even he could do something that Papyrus could not.

He reached down to grab the brat off the floor only to be met by an angry growl from the floating Blaster. It was barely bigger than his own head, but it snarled viciously when he once again reached for the brat.

“Stupid mutt.” He made a grab for the Blaster instead only to have it dodge and then snap at his hand. “Why you little shit.” Papyrus conjured a bone and was about to swing at the annoyance when the brat decided to make a noise. Both Papyrus and the Blaster turned to look at the brat. As they watched the child’s face crumpled into a look of despair right before he opened his mouth and started to wail.

“What now? You’re not hurt so shut up.” Papyrus yelled over the child’s distraught cries. The baby quieted and looked up at him, hiccupping every once in a while. Suddenly a loud rumbling noise could be heard from the vicinity of the brat.

“So you’re hungry?” Papyrus chuckled as he turned and picked up the smaller bowl and spoon; turning back to the brat he came face to face with the annoying Blaster again. it glared at him, never breaking eye contact as it lowered its muzzle to sniff the food. Once it seemed to be satisfied it turned and floated down until it was settled next to the brat, on the opposite side to the quiet one.

Papyrus sat down on the floor and calmly brought a spoonful of soup to the brat’s mouth. After a moment of hesitation the brat opened his mouth and allowed Papyrus to feed him. Papyrus managed to get the brat to eat a dozen or so spoons of soup before the brat managed to grab the spoon out of his hand, and when Papyrus tried to take it back the annoying Blaster was once again in his way.

“Fine. Feed yourself then.” Papyrus snapped before placing the bowl of soup in front of the brat and finally turning to his own soup. He ate it quickly because he was hungry so it wasn’t long before he turned back to the brat, only to find him with the bowl upturned on his head, like a hat, and the quickly congealing soup dribbling down his body.

“For the love of Asgore, why!?!” Papyrus exclaimed looking at the brat in horror. The quiet Blaster nudged the bowl off of the brats head and began to lick the mess off of the brat’s skull. It did little good. The brat laughed at the feeling and reached out his arms to pet the Blaster on its snout. The quiet Blaster gave a happy growl, almost like a cats purring. All the while the annoying Blaster floated in front of Papyrus insuring he didn’t get to close to the child.

With an angry sigh Papyrus got up and walked into the kitchen, placing a pot of water on to heat, then he over the closet under the stairs, there he found an old metal wash tub that Sans had used to wash their clothing. Then he went upstairs and fetched several towels and finally he went into what had once been Sans room, there was a slightly musty smell from the lack of use, other than a bare desk and chair there was nothing left in the room. On the far wall was a closet, Papyrus crossed the room and opened it, at the bottom stood several boxes each with a thick layer of dust on it. He opened the box closest to him knowing what he would find there. An array of clothing, shirts, jumpers and slacks were in the box. These had one belong to his lazy brother. Papyrus clothes would be of no use for dressing the brat but Sans old clothes might be useable.  
With a red t-shirt as well as the towels he had collected earlier Papyrus returned downstairs and laid the items on the floor before fetching the now hot water from the kitchen. After adding some cold-water to the tub the water was a decent temperature for the baby bones.

Papyrus went back to the brat, who was still getting a tongue bath from the quiet Blaster. As he approached the annoying Blaster once again came up to meet his eyes. As he was about to smack the stupid beast out of his way he remembered something. Whenever Sans had had to calm his Blasters after a fight he would not yell at them or attack them instead he would pet them, much like the brat had been doing earlier. So instead of smacking the annoying floating skull he slowly reached out his hand and allowed it to sniff him. The Blaster took a moment before it dipped down to sniff his hand; it gave a surprised snort before sniffing more loudly. It seemed confused for a moment more before it once again floated down and cuddled against the brat’s side.

“Finally.” Papyrus groaned as he bent and picked up the tiny skeleton. The brat gave a happy laugh and attempted to grab his eye socket again.

“Nyeh heh heh, not this time brat.” Papyrus chuckled before he could stop himself.

The brat smiled at him and laughed as he waved his hands in the air.  
Papyrus quickly stripped the soiled onesie from the brat’s bones, pausing for only a moment while he figured out how to unfasten the clips at the back.

Once the brat was bare he lowered him into the warm water. The brat gave a happy squeal and commenced splashing water everywhere. When Papyrus went to stop him he was met with a face full of water and more giggles. With an exasperated growl he grabbed one of the towels and started scrubbing the last of the soup from the brat’s bones, being careful not to hurt the brat. 

Once the brat’s bones were white again Papyrus turned to retrieve the towel and shirt from where he had left them, well beyond the splash zone. Only to find the two Blasters happily sniffing the shirt, making little contented rumbles.

Papyrus reached over and yanked the shirt away from them and grabbed the towel, and then he grabbed the brat out of the water and began briskly drying him off. Once he was dry Papyrus pulled the t-shirt over his head. The red fabrics pooled around the child’s form, making him seem even smaller than he was. As Papyrus watched the brat gave a huge yawn and lay down on his belly on the floor and promptly fell asleep. Papyrus pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and folded it in half before laying it on the floor. He then gently moved the sleeping brat to the blanket. The two blasters came over and cuddled up beside the brat and also seemed to fall asleep. 

Papyrus picked up the tub and emptied it into the sink in the kitchen he then collected all the towels and the brats clothes and carried them into the laundry room he had had installed after Sans had disappeared. He tossed the towels into the washer but paused to look at the tiny onesie he held in his hands. For some reason he found himself careful inspecting the garment, it was a light purple colour with the feet built into it. On each sleeve was an array of stars. Peeking out of the neck hole was a small white tag. He reached out a turned the tag so he could read it.

And froze at the sight of the familiar writing.

It read:   
“Hi my name is Roman. If found please return to Sans.”

This was his brothers hand writing.

This was his brother’s son.

This was his nephew.

Roman was his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I figured out a way for Papyrus to figure out Romans name and identity. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a kudos if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it for this bit. Holy crap that was far longer than I intended. Hope you enjoyed it. Just so you know the next bit will not be nearly as long and I am hoping each bit is about 1000 – 1500 words long. Let me know what you think.


End file.
